Lola
by asesina
Summary: Dean would do anything to protect Sam, even break up with a girl that they both have a crush on. Teenchester fic.


Lola by asesina

Summary: oneshot. Dean is dating a girl that Sam also likes. Dean is 18 and Sam is 14. Not entirely based on the romance aspect. The story also focuses on the relationship between Sam and Dean. Includes some fluff and protectiveness.

Setting: 1997. St. Paul, MN.

Disclaimer: Kripke owns Supernatural! Also, the cherry cola line is a lame reference to the Kinks' song "Lola".

Enjoy!

* * *

Her name was Lola.

Dean only remembered her name because of that damn song, and yes, her lips were red just like cherry cola.

She was just another notch on the bedpost for a horny, 18-year-old transient like Dean Winchester, but something about her captivated Sam.

They first met at a tiny high school in St. Paul, Minnesota. Sam was still following Dean around at the time, and he couldn't help but notice all of the second glances that the girls were giving his older brother.

Sam was bashful and bewildered, but he was never jealous. He knew that their roles were specifically outlined in the unspoken Magna Carta of their brotherhood. Dean was the stud, Sam was the nerd.

It worked for a while, but everything changed when Dean starting dating Lola. Sam's breath caught when she turned around and smiled down at him with her big, chocolate-brown eyes.

She was almost Dean's height; a tall, slender girl of seventeen. She had shoulder-length black hair that was almost shiny enough to make her a walking advertisement for Pantene Pro-V. Her smile was infectious and her laugh sounded like music, but Sam couldn't even look her in the eye.

Lola was never cold or dismissive towards Sam, but she rarely acknowledged him. She floated around Dean like a lonely moon circling a wayward planet.

After a while, Sam stopped following Dean around. He hung back in the hallway and spent most of his time talking to teachers or studying in the library.

He had to do everything that he could to avoid her gaze.

Dean didn't even notice that Sam had a thing for Lola. Whenever a new woman came into his life, he spent less time looking after Sam and more time doing the deed with his flavor of the week.

Lola was no exception. Dean was also captivated by her, but for different reasons than Sam. Lola was warm and loving, but she was also flexible. One of those characteristics was of particular import to Dean, and he had no problem making it known which one it was.

Despite her sexual prowess, there was something unspeakably sad about Lola. Behind her curled lashes and upturned ruby lips, Dean could sense that something was casting a shadow over her life.

She smiled far too often and kissed him far too deeply, and it ate away at Dean. Dating Lola was fun, but he knew that they were going to leave Minnesota one of those weeks. He couldn't stay with her forever.

Lola begged him not to leave, but Dean told her that it was inevitable. They wouldn't stay past the end of the month.

Lola never did open up to him about some past regret or long-suppressed memories of abuse or heartbreak. She simply smiled into yet another kiss as she pressed her lips against Dean's ear and whispered pointless utterances of a love that wouldn't last.

Sam longed to spend a moment with Lola, to feel her warmth and bask in the preternatural light of her angelic presence.

He was far too young and naïve to objectify or lust after her, but he loved her.

Dean eventually began to notice Sam's puppy-dog eyes, so he confronted his brother in the hallway after school.

"Sam," Dean began brusquely, running a hand through his hair as he looked down at his younger brother.

Sam's eyes met Dean's, and he knew that his brother had figured out his secret.

"Dean, I- I just," he stammered, eyes darting nervously to the wall before they eventually found the ground.

"Look, Sam, I'm sorry. I know that she's different than most of the other chicks we've met on the road, but," Dean began, pausing when he felt a familiar presence behind him.

"Hey, Dean," came a soft, musical voice.

"Hey, babe," Dean said, turning around to give Lola a quick kiss on the lips.

She grinned at Sam and noticed the blush that rapidly colored his cheeks.

"Hey, Sam," she said softly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"H-hey, Lola," Sam said bashfully. He ducked his head and held his books closely to his chest.

"I- I've gotta get to the library," Sam said quickly. He darted down the hallway and left Dean and Lola alone.

"He's so sweet, Dean," Lola said with a grin.

"Yeah, Sammy sure is shy," Dean said with a laugh.

"He really likes you, Lola," Dean added suddenly, his tone becoming slightly serious.

"I can tell, Dean," Lola admitted with a small smile.

"Listen, Lola. He's only 14. Sammy's heart's been broken too many times, so can ya go a little easy on him?" Dean asked, green eyes imploring Lola to say yes.

"Sure, Dean. I wasn't planning on turning him down if he ever asked me out. I figured that he would stay away because you're already dating me," Lola answered.

"You're right. He wouldn't even make an attempt to ask you out. It's not just shyness. He just knows when to leave me alone," Dean said, chewing on his lower lip as he tried to think of a way to explain himself.

"It's because he respects you. He really looks up to you, Dean. I can see the love and admiration in his eyes when he talks to you," Lola said with a gentle smile.

"Yeah- I guess you're right," Dean said with a grin.

"And I can tell that you love Sam so much, Dean. Most older brothers would just ignore their little brother's pain if it got in the way of getting laid," Lola added.

"So, what should we do? Are you gonna break it off so Sam won't get hurt?" Dean asked curiously.

"I don't want to lose this, Dean, but this wasn't meant to last," she said, pulling him into a quick hug. She closed her eyes and leaned against Dean's chest for a moment before pulling away and looking up at him.

"Thank you," Dean said quietly. He pressed his lips to Lola's forehead and breathed in her intoxicating scent of lavender and jasmine.

"We're gonna leave in a few days, Lola. It turns out that our Dad's job is taking him to Colorado after all," Dean said gruffly.

Lola nodded and gave Dean a quick kiss goodbye.

"Where's Sam, Dean? I want to say goodbye to him, too," Lola said suddenly.

"I think he's in the library," Dean said.

Dean's cell phone began vibrating loudly a moment later.

"Damn, it's my Dad already. We've gotta run, Lola," Dean said quickly.

"Tell Sam I said goodbye! Take care of him, Dean. I know that you won't let anyone hurt him," Lola said with a rueful smile.

"I won't," Dean said with a nod as he tore down the hallway to the library.

He had just received a text stating, "Vampires- Rockies- Colorado-Urgent". He had to find Sam and get the hell out of St. Paul before their father started to worry about them.

"Sam!" Dean called.

He stood at the front door of the library and waved wildly at his younger brother.

"Dean, be quiet," Sam muttered through gritted teeth.

"Dad said that we have to meet him right now. He needs help going after some vampires in the Rockies," Dean said in a single breath.

"Dean, slow down. Dad probably won't be here for another half hour," Sam said quietly, putting a hand on Dean's arm in an attempt to calm him down.

"No, he's on his way now. We've gotta leave," Dean said, grabbing Sam by the shoulder and dragging him towards the door of the library.

Dean stopped short when he saw Lola approaching them.

"Lola, what are you doing here?" Dean asked quickly.

"I wanted to see Sam before you left," she said in a low, mellifluous voice.

Dean eyed her cautiously as she approached Sam. His eyes met Lola's, but her countenance was bright with a gentle smile. She wasn't harboring any mal intent.

Lola put a hand on Sam's shoulder and stared deeply into his eyes.

"You take care of your brother, Sam. He might seem mean and rough on the outside, but he's really looking out for you," she said quietly, just out of Dean's range of hearing.

"Hey! What kind of lies are you spreading about me, Lola?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"Nothing, Dean. I'm just telling the truth," Lola said with a grin.

"You're a sweet kid, Sam. You'll make a girl happy someday," Lola said. She kissed Sam chastely on the forehead and lifted his chin with a finger.

"We've gotta go, Lola," Dean said, glancing at his watch nervously.

"OK, Dean. If you ever come back to St. Paul, you know where I live," Lola said with a wink.

Sam's face was beet red by then, so he hastily mumbled his goodbyes and left Dean and Lola alone yet again.

"Lola," Dean began.

"Yeah?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at Dean as he turned to leave.

"Thanks," Dean said with a weak grin as he cursed his procrastination and ran out to meet his father.

Hours later in the Impala, Sam was poring over his notes and Dean was listening to a Metallica disc on his portable CD player.

"Hey, Dean," Sam began slowly, setting down the notes as he looked at his brother in the front passenger seat.

"Yeah?" Dean asked, pulling off the headphones.

"Do you really think that Lola meant everything that she said?" Sam asked.

"What did she say, Sam?" Dean asked curiously.

"Not much," Sam said sheepishly, turning away from Dean's gaze and focusing on his notes once more.

"I think that she could read me pretty well. What, did she ask you about embarrassing childhood stories or something?" Dean asked, praying that Sam hadn't ruined his reputation in any way.

"No, she just told me a few things about you. I think she was right," Sam said with a grin.

"What the hell did she say, Sam?" Dean demanded exasperatedly.

"Cut it out," John called from the driver's seat. He turned up the radio and blasted the Who in an attempt to drown out his sons' argument.

"I don't have to say. I guess it was our secret," Sam said with a smile as he turned away from Dean and pretended to fall asleep.

"I know you're not freakin' asleep, Sammy! Tell me what she said about me! Was it about, um, anything adult related?" Dean yelled, face growing red with frustration.

"Nah, it was just some sappy stuff. Women's intuition or something," Sam said under his breath as he opened one eye to judge Dean's reaction.

"Man, I let you move in on my woman and this is how you repay me- pillow talk!" Dean groaned.

"I guess I just missed out on some quality girl talk," he added, glaring at Sam's closed eyes and Cheshire grin.

"I dunno, Dean. I think that she might have liked me more than you," Sam added, ducking to avoid any flying fists that might be headed in his direction.

"Oh, shut up," Dean huffed as he pulled the headphones over his hears and blasted _"Master of Puppets"_.

Sam couldn't help but smile as they drove away from St. Paul into the dark, boundless Midwestern night.

End.


End file.
